Difficult Choices
by Wravyn
Summary: Willow is forced into helping Angelus...kill Buffy? This is set after Angel was sent to hell in S2. Obviously he has returned.


Prologue 

Te implor, Doamne, nu ignora aceasta rugaminte. (I implore you, Lord, do not ignore this request.) Nici mort, nici al fiintei... (Neither dead, nor of the living...) Lasa orbita sa fie vasul care-i va transporta, sufletul la el. (Let this Orb be the vessel that will carry his soul to him.) Asa sa fie! Asa sa fie! Acum! (So it shall be! So it shall be! Now!) Acum! (Now!) 

Pain... < Buffy...what...what's happening? > "Buffy? What's going on?" < What? > "Where are we? I...I don't remember." "Angel?" "You're hurt." < Buffy, what's wrong? > < Angel... is it really you? > "Oh Buffy...god..." < Let me hold you... > "I... I feel like I haven't seen you in months." < Angel... > "Oh, my god, everything's so muddled. I..." < I love you. > "Oh, Buffy...." < Oh, god, Angel, it's really you...god...I've missed you...I love you... > < She's crying...what have I done? > 

Acathla lets out a low rumble. Buffy opens her eyes and stares in shock as Angel's face contorts. His brows angle down, his eyes glow red and his mouth opens grotesquely. Behind him, the swirling vortex to Hell opens, growing steadily in size and emanating a deep, red glow. 

< What...what's wrong with his face? Acathla...oh god, it's opening... > "What's happening?" < Something's wrong... > "Shh...don't worry about it." 

She brushes her fingers over his lips and across his cheek. She lays her hand on his cheek and kisses him softly. He returns the kiss passionately, and behind them the vortex continues to get larger. 

< Angel... > "I love you." "I love you." < Buffy...you don't know how much... > < I'm sorry for what I'm about to do, Angel...I'm sorry... > "Close your eyes." < I love you... > 

She tries hard not to start crying, and kisses him again gently. She steps back, draws back her sword and thrusts it into his chest. His eyes whip open in surprise and pain, and a bright light emanates from the sword. She steps away from him. He reaches out to her and looks down at the sword thrust completely through him. He looks at her imploringly, but Buffy only steps further back. 

Pain... < w-what? Buffy? > < I'm sorry....I'm sorry! Angel...oh, Angel... > "Buffy..." < She...why did she...? > 

The opposing powers of the sword and the vortex begin to interact, and the opening becomes smaller - drawing itself inwards. Angel is still reaching for Buffy when the vortex finally meets him and draws him to Hell. Buffy stares at the stone demon for a long moment, a light of awareness dawning in her eyes as she truly realizes what she has done, what she has lost. She begins to sob, her heart breaking. 

< Angel... > 

Part 1 

"So, Will...are we Bronzing tonight?" 

Xander's voice was gratingly cheerful, and on the other side of the line, Willow winced. It was harder for her to pretend all was well in the world of Sunnydale. Buffy's disappearance had affected her more than the others knew. She, out of all the others in the Scooby gang, felt the most betrayed...the most hurt. The others acted as though nothing was wrong. Xander had immersed himself in Cordelia and never mentioned her name...not even to his best friend. Giles never brought up the Slayer either, conducting their "meetings" in the Library in his usual manner. Only a slight strain in his voice told Willow that he was at all affected by Buffy's absence. Cordelia and Oz had been the least close to her, but they respected the silent mourning of the others by playing along with their game of denial. It seemed that they were all willing to forget that she had ever been a part of their lives. She was gone, and that was that. In time even Joyce Summers' frantic calls to Willow became less and less frequent until finally they had stopped altogether. Sunnydale had learned how to live without the Slayer. Willow had not. 

"I don't know, Xand. Maybe not tonight. I have to study for a History test tomorrow." There was no test, but Xander did not know that. 

"C'mon, Willow! It won't be the same without you. We can hang. Hanging is always good. You're a teen...hanging with your friends is the essence of teenhood. It's like, an important part of growing up. You don't have to study for History, Little Miss A+." 

Willow sighed in irritation. School, Bronze, patrol. Her days had fallen into a monotonous routine. Funny how not even Oz realized her restlessness. She wanted out. She wanted . . . 

"Wills?" 

...to pretend nothing was wrong. To forget - like they did. 

"I'll meet you guys in an hour. Don't bother about picking me up. I'll walk." 

Xander didn't seem to notice the abrupt tone in her voice. "Okay, great. See ya there." The phone went dead in her hand. Willow put the receiver down and sighed. She slipped a vial of holy water in her pocket and headed out the door. 

Part 2 

Willow walked in the direction of the Bronze quickly. The night air was cool and still, and the streets were deserted. Still, there was always the chance of the lone vamp in search for an easy meal. Willow, Xander, Oz, and even Cordelia had received some training from Giles. They were nowhere near as efficient as Buffy had been < was... > in dusting the vamps, but they had become a reasonably good fighting team. As it was, few vampires roamed the streets anymore. With Spike and Angelus gone, there was no leader, and the vampires that did venture about were taken care of by one or two of the self-appointed substitute slayers. Willow instinctively checked for the Star of David that she had begun to wear around her neck. < Any holy items are anti-vampire, right? > Satisfied, she allowed her thoughts to wander, not surprisingly, to Buffy. 

< Maybe I messed up with the spell. Maybe he didn't have his soul back after all. Or maybe she blames me for not having done it sooner. God...what if it was all my fault that she left? > A part of Willow knew that this line of thinking was irrational, but another insisted that it was the truth. < She wouldn't just leave like that. She didn't even say goodbye. It was me. It was my fault. > 

Deep in thought, Willow did not see the dark figure move in front of her until his voice startled her out of her thoughts. "Willow? What are you doing out by yourself at night?" She froze. It was him. She looked up and saw...Angelus. 

Part 3 

Willow gasped and stumbled backwards, reaching for her holy water. A cold hand quickly stopped her. The vial was taken from her hand and casually discarded. Willow, her heart pounding wildly, did not notice where. She looked fearfully at the vampire's face and stared, confused. Warm brown eyes looked into her own. Such nice eyes. They seemed so kind...so...human. 

"Willow? It's me, Angel. Not Angelus. I have my soul, Willow, thanks to you." He looked so...normal...so not like his evil self that Willow relaxed slightly. 

"Angel..." < Is it really him? > 

He smiled at her reassuringly and opened his arms in welcome. She wanted so desperately to believe him, and so she let herself be drawn into his embrace. As she always did when nervous, she babbled. "W-we were so worried...when Acathla was about to be opened...and Buffy...she didn't...I mean...I thought the spell didn't work...I wasn't sure...." She stopped suddenly. Angel had become tense. 

"What about Buffy?" he asked casually...too casually. Willow pulled away, suddenly aware again that this vampire, soul or no soul, was dangerous. < Remember Ms. Calendar...remember the fish.... > She quickly glanced at his face, warily taking in his expression. He smiled down at her, but his eyes were unreadable. Willow's heart started hammering again and she slowly took a step back. 

< Angelus can be just as charming as Angel...oh God...is this Angelus? > "L-look, Angel. I have to go. I'm glad you're back...I'm sure everyone will be glad you're back...oh, and not evil. Cause evil is bad..." She stopped, aware that she was wasting time. "Um...I have to go tell them." She took another step away from the vampire and turned away quickly. 

"But Willow," he said, his hand shooting out and grabbing hold of her wrist, "you didn't finish telling me about Buffy. How is she?" He continued to smile at her, but now Willow was afraid of that smile, and what it meant. She struggled against his grip uselessly. 

"Um...Angel...m-my friends are waiting for me. I really have to go." His hand tightened around her wrist and Willow winced at the pain. < This isn't Angel...oh, this is so not good... > 

"I've been gone for a while, Willow. I've probably missed a lot of things. I need you to fill me in on what happened. Your friends can wait...I'm sure Buffy would love to know I'm back, but I'm sure she won't mind if I borrow you for a while..." Angel looked down at Willow's frightened face and his smile grew wider. "Oh, don't worry, Willow. I'm your friend, remember? We're only going to have a little talk..." 

Part 4 

"Xander, Cordy, have you seen Willow? She hasn't arrived yet." Oz was worried. It wasn't like his girlfriend to be late. And she was very late. He ran his hand through his black hair and shook Xander's shoulder roughly. 

The couple broke contact for the first time in ten minutes. Xander spoke up, irritated by the interruption. "Do you mind, Oz? It's Cordy's last day, and..." he stopped as the implications of Oz's words hit him. He looked at Oz, who looked significantly less calm than usual. Xander blinked. "Wait...you mean she's not with you? I thought she got here hours ago! What do you mean she never got here?" 

Cordelia spoke up, more concerned than she wanted to show. "Maybe she, like, got eaten by one of those demon thingies or something." Xander glared at Cordelia. 

"Very funny Cordy. Maybe you could, like, shut up for a minute. Willow could be in danger!" 

Oz jumped in before Cordelia could say anything. This was no time for an argument. "We have to go look for her." He was out of the chair and halfway across the crowded room before Xander and Cordy stood up. They looked at each other, worried, then followed Oz out the door. 

Part 5 

"...so...um...that's what we think must have happened. Spike probably helped Buffy somehow...cause they weren't dead or anything, and Xander said he saw Spike leave with Drusilla in his arms. G-giles says that Spike must have told Buffy what you were planning...so that she could stop you. She did, didn't she? I mean...stop you? Oh, of course she did, cause it's like, not the end of the world yet..." < What am I saying? I'm not making any sense! > 

The vampire had remained silent throughout Willow's narration. She supposed that was a bad thing. Looking at him from the corner of her eye, she confirmed her suspicions. Angel was not happy. She was a prisoner of a soulless vampire, who, judging from the expression on his face, looked ready to do...well...something damaging to her health. < Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to ask him what happened. > "Y-you don't have to answer me...I was j-just curious...but if you don't want to tell me then we can talk about something else," she said quickly. 

"So now we get to that part of the story." Angel's eyes narrowed slightly, but his voice became deceptively friendly. "But didn't she tell you, Willow? I'm surprised Buffy didn't share the news with her best friend. After all, doesn't saving the world make for some good gossip material?" He looked at the girl sitting in the chair across from him and gauged her reaction carefully. 

"She...uh...didn't tell me cause she left Sunnydale," mumbled Willow. The pain she felt due to her friend's disappearance hit her again and she felt tears well up in her eyes. She blinked them away. < He already thinks I'm pathetic...why should it matter? > 

Angel watched the redhead compose herself. He had heard her muttered words, and had rightly concluded that the subject was a sore one for her. "So basically, Buffy skipped town. No phone call or letter, Willow? No thank you note for restoring my soul?" he asked cruelly. 

Angel spoke with amusement in his voice, but Willow felt the sting of his words. Still, he had no right to use Buffy against her that way. She lifted her head defiantly and despite the possible consequences, answered back. "I'm sure she had her reasons." 

"Or maybe she just got sick of Sunnyhell and all its inhabitants," he said mildly, and watched a flash of pain go through Willow's face. He took that to mean that she had considered that possibility before. Once again, Angel smiled. "Look, Willow. As much fun as it is to play with your emotions, I have other things to do. So why don't we move along?" 

Willow looked at Angel's smiling face, relieved. "Does that mean you'll let me go?" 

"Not just yet." 

"Then...what...?" < What does he want with me? > 

"Patience, Willow. I need your help with something." 

Panic. "You need my help? For what? Why? Cause if it's an evil plot like the last one, then I really c-can't help you...sorry." 

"We're going to kill Buffy." 

Part 6 

"W-what?" Willow's voice shook with fear, but she forced herself to speak up. "But you can't...kill Buffy...cause she's not here...and um...she's the Slayer. And w-why would I want to kill her? She's so much stronger than...and she's my best friend!" 

"Willow, Willow, Willow..." said Angel, shaking his head in mock sadness. "You will help me. I always get what I want." He looked at a point somewhere over her shoulder and remarked casually, "I could torture you, you know. I used to be pretty good at that." He looked around the abandoned warehouse and sighed. "Of course, I don't have all my equipment with me, but I'm sure I can make do without." 

< oh god oh god oh god oh god...he's going to kill me if I don't help him kill Buffy... > Willow's active imagination did little to calm her as she pictured what Angel could...and probably would...do to her if she didn't agree. < Stall, Willow, stall! > "But why do you want to kill Buffy anyway? I mean, I know she's the Slayer and you're a vampire so...oh...dumb question." Willow cringed, but plunged ahead with her next question. "Why bring me into it?" she pleaded. "Why do you have to use me?" 

"Because, my dear witch, I'm going to need your spell-casting little self to help me go back in time and kill Buffy." < Before she hurts me like that > he thought bitterly. 

* * * "Buffy..." Angel's face twisted into a mask of agony as she plunged the sword into his chest.  The sudden shock of betrayal was too much. His love for Buffy and his confusion at her traitorous act swirled together hazily in his pain-filled mind. The last thing he saw before he was drawn into Hell was her face... * * * 

Hell was bad enough, with its demons and the brutal acts of torment they inflicted upon him. But the real torture was knowing that he couldn't get his revenge. Well, he was no longer in Hell...and it was time for some payback. 

Part 7 

"I called her house. She's not home." 

"Why the hell didn't I insist on picking her up?" 

"Listen you guys, we can take my car and look for her." 

"Thanks, Cordy. Do you have any idea where she might be?" 

"We could just, like, drive around. We might see something." 

"Look, we're wasting time. She could be demon fodder by now." 

"Oh, so it's okay when you say it?" 

"I'm really worried about her, that's the difference." 

"I'm her friend too!" 

"Since when?" 

"Look, I care about Willow!" 

"Why? Because she does your homework for you?" 

"Will you two just SHUT UP for once?" 

"Fine." 

"Fine." 

"Let's go." 

Part 8 

"No. NO! I will not help you kill Buffy! Y-you can...torture me...or do...other things...but I'm not going to let you hurt her!" 

Angel growled, his face vamping for an instant as he glared at the redhead. Willow moved away from the vampire cautiously, but she never drew her gaze away from his face. Angel recognized her resolve face and played with the thought of wiping it off her face using his...special ways. 

Willow didn't take her eyes away from him. She suspected that he was planning something. < Maybe thinking up ways of...ooh...bad thoughts...stop right there. > She licked her dry lips and waited for him to say something, anything, to break the silence. The tension in the room was unbearable, and she felt his eyes on her as she fidgeted uneasily. < But I won't back down. No matter...what...he does... > 

Finally, Angel spoke up again. "Okay, we won't kill Buffy." Willow's eyes widened as she heard what he said. < There's got to be a catch somewhere. > "We'll kill Spike instead." Angel's voice was calm, and Willow felt her body relax slightly. < Oh thank god, he changed his mind. > Then his words sunk into her, and she gave a start. < Spike? > 

"Kill Spike? As opposed to Buffy? But Spike..." her voice dropped weakly as she weighed the options. "It's either Buffy or that annoying childe of mine. Your call, Willow." Angel shrugged nonchalantly. < Either way, one of those traitors is going to die. > He crossed his arms and waited for her response. 

Willow's thoughts were all in a jumbled mix of confusion. < I can't let him hurt Buffy...no matter how he wants to justify it. But Spike? Spike...what has he done? He helped Buffy close Acathla...sort of...still...he's a bad guy...with fangs...and he kills people. I guess it's not so bad if he's...well...not around. So...am I gonna help Angel? > "Yes," she told the vampire. He raised his eyebrow in question. "I mean...Spike. I'll help you...um...with Spike." 

Part 9 

"Spike it is," said Angel, smiling amiably. He ignored the brief flash of disappointment he felt upon hearing her choice. He suspected that the soft-hearted Willow was hoping he would let the human William live unturned. He had no intention of doing that, oh no. Killing him would be too much fun. Torturing the Slayer, however...that would have given him a rush.  he thought dismissively. < I can always ditch the witch after I'm done with her and go after Buffy afterwards. > He unconsciously chuckled at the thought. 

Willow shot him a quick glance, startled. < What could he possibly be thinking that's so amusing? Probably planning on what awful method he's going to use to kill Spike. > she thought sardonically. < But...he wouldn't have been Spike back then, would he? > The thought alarmed her. She'd be helping Angel kill an innocent human. < Well, maybe not so innocent cause William the Bloody doesn't sound like a name you'd give to a shy, quiet type. > Willow's conscience screamed at her for trying to rationalize the situation. She frowned in concentration as she once again weighted the possible consequences of what she was about to do. < Send Angel back in time, find Spike before he's turned, and kill him. Then it's back to the future. > She giggled mentally as she pictured Angel in the place of Michael J. Fox from the 80s movie, but sobered quickly. < But he's going back much farther than the 50s. And this isn't a movie. I can't be sure of a happy ending. > 

Willow considered refusing to help Angel in any way...but... < Angelus...not Angel. This is not your friend Angel. > ...she had to be honest with herself. She was afraid of him. Afraid of what he'd do to her if she didn't cooperate. Afraid of his fangs and the demonic face he'd put on before he drained her to the point of...death? She knew death was the least of her problems. He could, and probably would do much worse. < So much for being brave. > 

Fear is a stimulant. And self-preservation is a quality that's strong in all creatures. Willow was no different. The two combined pushed her to make the choice she did. She'd help Angel get rid of one of his sworn enemies. But not Buffy. Never Buffy. So that left Spike. 

Part 10 

Willow sighed in resignation. < I want to get this over with as quickly as possible and then curl up in bed for an hour...or a day...or even a week. I can't believe I'm going to do this. > Her mind made up, she turned to look at Angel, who was still off in whatever sick, twisted world he was in. She realized that they had been sitting in the warehouse for the past hour and started to get fidgety. < The others must be frantic by now. The sooner I send him off, the sooner I can call Oz and explain. > She bit her lip and drew in a deep breath. "Angel?" 

The girl's voice penetrated his thoughts of (what else?) blood and suffering and pleas for mercy. His head snapped around to face her. He was in vamp mode, and Willow's eyes widened in apprehension. "What?" he growled. 

"Can we...go now? I don't like it here much." 

Angel stared at the girl in surprise then laughed out loud. The sound bounced off the walls, causing a deep hollow echo to ring throughout the place. Willow gave a start. < What's so funny? > 

< I would have thought she was too afraid to say anything like that to me. So, the little mouse isn't so meek after all. > Angel thought in amusement. 

"What's wrong with the warehouse? I admit it's not the cleanest place in the world," he said, running a finger over the dusty table in front of him, "but under the circumstances, I could've done worse. It's hard to keep up appearances when you've been gone for so long." He flashed her a grin and Willow couldn't help but smile back. The brooding Angel rarely smiled, and when he did, it was tinged with sadness. The evil Angelus, on the other hand, usually smirked...not very appealing, and at times, downright scary. But this smile seemed friendly and open...even...sexy. < Key word, Rosenburg - seem. > She lost her smile and looked away from the vampire. 

"The stuff I'll need is at home." 

"Then I'll get whatever they are and bring them here," he said, making a move to go. 

"NO!" Willow stood up, knocking over her chair in her haste to stop him from leaving. "Don't leave me here!" 

Angel laughed mockingly. "Scared of the dark, Willow?" 

"No...yes..." she mumbled, hating to admit any weaknesses to the vampire. "Bad childhood experience." She quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, you can't go into my house anymore. I...um...revoked your invitation." 

Angel grumbled in annoyance, but moved aside to let her pass. "Lead the way, Willow." She cautiously walked past him then cried out in pain when he suddenly gripped her arm hard. "But don't even think of running away from me because I will be with you the whole time, understand?" She nodded fearfully and winced as he tightened his fingers around her arm before releasing it. 

"Good. Shall we?" Angel indicated the door and she walked out into the night, ever aware that somewhere in the shadows, Angel was watching her. 

Part 11 

< At least I won't have to worry about vampires this time, > thought Willow wryly. < I'm pretty sure Angel won't let anything happen to me. He needs me for the spell. > She wondered at the irony of it all. < Angel needs me. > Then she frowned and brushed away the thought. < Only for the spell, > she reminded herself.  She conveniently ignored the fact that she had insisted on performing the spell. < You're a witch, Willow, send me back in time. > Feeling understandably cranky, she kicked a loose stone lying on the pavement and sent it skittering down the empty street. < Why are the streets always empty, anyway? How convenient for the lone vamps who feel like abducting innocent high schoolers on the way to meet their friends. > 

Willow had begun to work herself into a temper. She began to walk faster, high on anger and adrenaline rather than fear. It was so much easier to be brave when the threat of fangs was not face to face. She stomped down the road, muttering to herself about temperamental vampires and fickle friends whom "didn't even stop having fun for a minute to wonder where I was." 

She heard a car rev up in the distance. < Probably someone on their way to a party, > she thought, annoyed. The car seemed to be coming her way. She turned and saw headlights in the distance. Squinting against the sudden brightness, she tried to identify the vehicle. With a groan, she recognized its customized Queen C plates. Cordelia. All her false bravado disappeared as she realized Xander and Oz were probably in the car with her. Angel wouldn't like this at all. < I can't let them see me. I don't want them to get hurt. > She looked around frantically for a place to hide, but she was too late. The car stopped a few feet from where she was standing. Oz and Xander jumped out and ran towards her. She tried to smile at them, but couldn't quite pull it off. 

"Willow! Where were you? You didn't meet us like you were supposed to!" 

"We waited for hours! What happened?" Cordelia had joined the others by this time. She, of course, had to put her two cents in. "Nothing, like, nasty snatched you or anything, did they? Cause that would be like, majorly wiggy." 

Willow cringed a little at Cordy's words, < You don't know how close to the truth you are! > but lifted her hands to shush her friends' anxious questions. < They can't know what really happened. He'll hurt them! > She opened her mouth and lied. 

"I'm fine," she said. "Really. I just...um...got lost...on the way to...the Bronze...um...where I was going to meet you. I was just on my way there." Willow was not a very good liar, and her eyes darted nervously around, unable to look at their skeptical faces. 

"Will, you've lived in Sunnydale all your life. And we go to the Bronze every night. You could find your way there blindfolded!" said Xander. 

"And anyway, the Bronze is that way," added Oz quietly. Willow was lying to them. And she was acting too tense. He could sense something was not right. There was something...he sniffed the air experimentally. 

Willow blushed, and came very close to telling her friends the truth. She felt, rather than heard, the growl of warning from Angel. She sensed his eyes watching her every move; his ears listening to her every word. She couldn't let him hurt them. "I...um...bent down to tie my shoelace. Th-that's why I'm facing the other way." She gave herself a mental smack on the forehead. < Ugh. What kind of pathetic excuse is that? > 

Cordelia, ever the fashion critic, spoke up at this. "If you'd just stop wearing those dirty old sneakers, Willow, you wouldn't have that problem. And here's some advice. Fashion Rule # 26 is don't ever wear sneakers to a club! Wait...maybe that was rule # 7..." 

Xander turned to face his girlfriend, irritated with her once more. "Will you just stop insulting everyone? Just because everyone doesn't dress as skankily as you do..." 

"How dare you say that to me, you...unfashionable, I-wouldn't-know-a-Dior-from-a-doormat...loser!" 

"Cordy, that hurts, that really hurts...not!" 

"Oh, that was really mature, Xander. It's too bad you never developed past your first grade mentality!" 

Oz had remained silent throughout the entire exchange and had kept his eyes on Willow the whole time. Now he spoke up, his words causing Willow to freeze and turn pale. 

"I can smell Angelus on you." 

Part 12 

"...if you weren't such a great kisser, I'd..." Xander stopped mid-sentence as Oz's words sunk in. Cordelia too, fell silent. "Angelus? As in Dead Boy? As in Let's-pretend-I'm-good-so-that-when-I-betray-you-it-hurts-all-the-more Angelus? You've been hanging with him?" Xander's voice was incredulous and he looked on the verge of throttling his best friend. 

Willow quickly denied any and all associations with the vampire. "N-no! Of course not! I would never...I mean, I couldn't have been with Angel...I mean Angelus. C-cause he's dead...or gone...or something," she stammered. "You're probably just smelling him on my clothes cause...cause it's what I wore the last time I saw him..." her voice trailed off as she willed them to believe what she was saying. 

Xander was the first to speak. "Yeah, I guess we'd have known by now if Dead Boy was in town," he said, shrugging. "Anyway, you're not hurt or anything are you? No bruises, scratches, or bite marks?" Willow shook her head gratefully, glad that she had decided on wearing a long-sleeved shirt. Xander grinned. "Then there's nothing to worry about. Let's go." He slipped his arm around Cordelia, their fight apparently forgotten. Cordelia just smiled sweetly at him and allowed herself to be led to the car. 

Oz was left. The guitarist was obviously unconvinced by Willow's explanation. "Willow..." he began, but she interrupted before he could say anymore. 

"Xander and Cordy are waiting for you in the car." She gestured towards Cordy's vehicle, where the couple in question had apparently put aside all differences and was making out heavily. 

Oz ignored her statement. "Willow...you're hiding something." 

"No, I'm not, she insisted, giving him a quick kiss and pushing him towards the car. "Go ahead, I'll call you later. I...um...need the fresh air." < Please go, Oz! > 

"Then I'll walk you home." 

"NO! Please...Oz...I just need some time for myself." Her eyes pleaded with him, and Oz relented. His own eyes softened and he brushed his hand lightly over her cheek. 

"Okay. But call me, all right? You know you can tell me anything." 

Willow nodded, her eyes barely masking her relief. She watched as Oz climbed into the car and tapped the groping mass of entangled limbs. "Willow said to go ahead. She wants to be alone for a while." 

She watched the Queen C drive off, her face downcast. Angel stepped out from the shadows and came up silently to stand behind her. "Well done, little witch," he drawled, noting her unhappy expression. She jumped, having been caught unawares. "I wouldn't have wanted to kill them..." Willow turned around and looked at the vampire's smirking face. "Oh, wait! Yes I would!" He laughed. Willow said nothing. She pushed past him and began slowly walking. 

The moon was only a few days away from completing its cycle. It was an unusually clear night for a city so close to L.A., and the stars shone brightly against the dark sky. Willow stared up at the sky as she made her way home. 

Part 13 

She was only about a block away from her house when Angel swore. Willow stopped walking and looked back at the vampire, who seemed decidedly...well...pissed off. "I forgot to bring them," he said, more to himself than to Willow. 

< Forgot what? > wondered Willow, but she wisely kept her mouth shut. Angel's face did not lose its scowl as he glanced over at the girl, who stood silently by. 

"Go into your house, Willow, and stay there," said Angel brusquely. "I left something back at the warehouse." Willow nodded, trying to hide her excitement. < Once I get inside, I'll be safe. I don't have to let him in! I'll just lock the doors and windows and he can't do anything about it. > Too excited at having found an apparent way out, Willow failed to consider what Angel would do if she refused to let him in. She could barely stand still, so eager was she to escape the clutches of the vampire. She tried to keep her face bland and expressionless, to prevent him from guessing her thoughts, but she mustn't have been able to pull it off too well. Angel looked at her face and suddenly narrowed his eyes. 

"You'd better not try anything funny, Willow. I'll know if you do, and believe me, you won't like the consequences." With those ominous words, he turned and walked back in the direction they had come. 

Willow stared after his retreating back, her heart plummeting. She considered disobeying Angel's orders and running away, but knowing the vampire, he'd lure her out of hiding...probably by threatening to hurt somebody. She could always try hiding out at Xander's house, but quickly scrapped the idea. < No... > she thought despairingly. < It won't take him long to find me, and Xander will get hurt! > She continued walking towards her house, running through her options in her head. < I can't tell Oz for the same reason. And Cordy? No... Giles? I could call him, I suppose, and tell him that Angel is back. He can help me! Giles always knows what to do! > The more she thought about it, the more the idea appealed to her. < Giles wouldn't let anything slip, unlike Xander. I don't think he'd try to run over and save me without planning out a strategy first either. Angel will never know if I ask him for some advice. > 

Willow allowed herself to feel some hope. However, she couldn't get over the irrational thought that Angel was somehow standing behind her, listening to her plans of escape. Glancing over her shoulder, she broke into a run. < I have to call Giles as soon as I get home. Angel might return any minute. > She reached the porch and fumbled in her pocket for the key. After letting herself in, she checked to make sure that the protections she had cast around the house after Angel's last visit were intact. That done, she picked up the kitchen phone and dialed Giles' number. 

"Giles? It's Willow." * * * 

Willow hung up the receiver, her spirits lifted. Giles, as always, had been a great deal of help. Willow had told him that not only was Angel back, but he was holding her under threat. Giles had managed to keep calm, and instead, asked the witch to relate to him every thing he said to her, and what exactly he wanted with her spellcasting abilities. The seriousness of the situation was not lost on Giles, and he put aside his wrath towards the vampire aside as he contemplated a course of action. 

"I-I think the best thing for you to do would be to do as he asks," he had finally said. "F-from what you have told me, he seems only to want your help in preparing the spell and say whatever, uh, chant you have to, t-to send him back in time. Once he's gone, you can hope that he leaves you alone." Willow had agreed with the librarian. Surprisingly, neither of the two considered how Angel was planning to get back...or what he'd do then. * * * 

The doorbell rang, and Willow got up slowly from the kitchen stool she was sitting on. She knew it was neither Xander nor Oz at the door. She walked over to the door and opened it to Angel, who stood leaning casually on the post. He held a rather large bundle in his hands. Willow was itching with curiosity to find out what was inside, but the rather impatient look he was wearing stilled her tongue. She briefly reconsidered not inviting him in, but the look in his eyes warned her not to play around. Willow took a deep, shaky breath and said, "Come in." 

Part 14 

Angel stepped over the threshold, the invisible barrier that had kept him outside gone. He smiled lazily at Willow, who still stood with her hand on the doorknob. "Why, you really are an obedient little thing, aren't you? I was kind of hoping you'd put up more of a resistance." He looked around the foyer casually, then winked at Willow, who blinked in surprise. < What is he doing now? > 

Angel was walking around the rooms, making a show of peeking into the hall cabinet and looking under behind the curtains. He glanced at Willow and smiled widely. "I'm just making sure you're not springing any surprises on me, little witch." He opened the door to the guest bathroom and stuck his head in. "Oh, Oz? Are you hiding in there?" Peeking into the kitchen, he crooned, "Xander? Where are you? Hello? Cordelia?" Willow could only stare in bewilderment. Finally, Angel walked back to the redhead, apparently pleased with what, or rather, what he didn't see. 

"So you didn't ask your little friends to come and protect you from the big, bad vampire after all." 

"I d-didn't want them to get hurt," she said quietly, fidgeting nervously. 

"Why, Willow," he said, opening his eyes very wide and spreading his hands in a gesture of innocence, "Would I ever hurt any of Buffy's friends? Me? Do you think I'm some kind of monster?" 

Willow said nothing. 

"I'm am deeply wounded by your distrust, Willow," said Angel, sighing deeply. "God, I feel awful! It seems that everytime I kidnap a nice young witch to help me with a spell, she ends up hating me. Why is that?" He looked deep into Willow's eyes and asked softly, "Do you hate me, Willow?" Willow tore her eyes away from the vampire's gaze. < It's one of his mind games, > she thought furiously, < he wants me to trust him. Well I won't! > "We're wasting our time, Angel," she said quickly. < Too quickly, > saw the vampire, and he grinned to himself. It was so fun to play with their heads. 

"You do whatever you have to to set up the spell. I'll just keep out of your way..." said Angel. He walked over to the couch and sat down, propping his feet up on her mother's beloved walnut coffee table. < Make yourself at home, > thought Willow sourly. "...and make myself at home." 

* * * 

Willow became totally unaware of the vampire as she ran about setting things up. Angel watched in interest as she made sure each item was in its exact place. Spellcrafting seemed to put her in a feverish state, and she took no notice of Angel. 

Willow went through her mental checklist and concluded that everything she needed for the ritual was ready. < Now all I need is the chant. > Picking up pen and paper, Willow sat down to think up one appropriate for her purposes. Tapping the pen on her chin, she finally came up with a suitable one. She went over the spell mentally once more, to make sure that it would work. Sighing, she decided to scrap the part that banished all evil forces. < I guess since Angelus is bad and all...but wait. Is he really Angelus or just a bad Angel? > The latter thought was too scary to even contemplate, so she put it out of her mind. She focused instead on the task ahead of her. < Whoever thinks that magic is all waving wands and saying Abracadabra has got another thought coming. > Satisfied at last, she looked to the couch at where she thought the vampire was, not knowing that Angel had crept up behind her and was scanning the list and notes she held in her hand. 

"Everything set?" he asked, causing Willow to jump and drop the things she was holding. 

"You keep doing that!" she said irritably, bending over to pick up the papers. Her annoyance at being sneaked up on overcame her fear. "Why don't you wear one of those cow bells or something? Xander will be happy to get you one." She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and gestured towards the sofa. "Sit down like a good evil vampire and let me start things off." 

Angel shrugged and smiled inwardly as he moved out of Willow's way. < What an interesting bunch of contradictions this little girl is. > He saw Willow lift her hands as if to begin the spell and quickly stopped her. 

"Wait. I have to get changed." Her face showed her confusion and mild impatience. Angel sighed and explained himself as one would to a child. "I can't go back to the early 1800s dressed like this, can I?" 

Willow sighed. < And he couldn't have done this earlier? > She moved away, but was stopped by his hand on her arm. "Don't you need to change?" 

Willow looked down at her outfit, which consisted of overalls and sneakers. "What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" She was aware that she sounded like a petulant child, but with Cordelia already having criticized the way she dressed tonight, she did not feel up for more bashing. 

Angel smirked. < I really hate that smirk, > she thought. "Don't all witches have ceremonial robes or something?" 

Willow blushed. "Not all. And I don't. Have a robe, I mean. Or one of those pointy hats either." She squirmed a little under his scrutinizing gaze. 

"You're lucky I brought you one, then," he said. 

"But...why?" 

"I want the spell to go as smoothly as possible, and if that means bringing you a spellcasting outfit, then so be it." Angel turned around to pull something out of the bundle he had brought with him, smiling secretly to himself. He tossed a dress to Willow and walked out of the room with his own change of clothes, whistling cheerfully. 

Part 15 

< This doesn't look like a ceremonial gown. > thought Willow doubtfully, examining at the dress she had laid out on her bed. < It really is beautiful, though. > As she looked at the short-sleeved empire-waist dress and its low, square neckline, a memory was triggered. She bit her lip as she shed the overalls and slipped on the dress, trying to figure out what it was about it that... < Where have I seen this kind of outfit before? > Willow still hasn't determined what was bothering her about the dress by the time she had finished putting it on. By then all thoughts had flown out of her head as she stared at herself in the mirror. 

< Oh...wow... > The gown accentuated her...well...chest...rather well, and the way the dress fell gently from beneath her breasts to the ground had a very flattering effect on her slender figure. Willow fingered the material lovingly as she continued to admire her reflection. The white material, rather than detracting from her already-pale complexion, brought out the fiery red of her hair. Willow, who was far from being a vain girl, loved how it made her look. Willow looked back at the toy snake she had draped over the back of her headboard. "Not bad, huh, Mr. Slithers?" she said aloud. She took off her Star of David and dropped it into a hidden pocket in her dress. She replaced it with a thin silver necklace, from which hung a small, heart-shaped piece of quartz that Oz had given her. 

< Something's still missing, > she realized. Digging through her closet, she came up with a pair of white stockings that her great-aunt Matilda had bought her once but had never used. Feeling silly, she removed her shoes and socks and slipped on the stockings. She glanced down at her sneakers, dubiously wondering whether or not she should put them back on. < I am not going to walk around wearing just these stockings! > she thought, annoyed with herself. Wishing she had some nice shoes to put on, she slid her sneakers back on. Standing up, she made sure that they were hidden under her dress, and with a final look in the mirror, she opened her bedroom door and went downstairs. 

* * * 

Angel adjusted the high collar of his suit uneasily. < Why couldn't Spike have been from a time when men wore decent outfits? > He fidgeted with the cravat at his neck and looked around impatiently for Willow. < If she doesn't come down in five seconds I'm going up there and dragging her down! > 

Willow had been standing at the foot of the stairs, staring wide-eyed at the handsome vampire. < He looks even more wow than I do... > Angel wore a double-breasted habit with wide lapels and fairly < Gulp! > tight pants. The outfit was very becoming. He had evidently washed out the gel in his hair too, for instead of looking spiky, it now fell softly over his face. < It still looks dashing. > Utterly disgusted with herself at thinking such thoughts, Willow walked into the room noisily, hoping the vampire hadn't noticed her standing there. 

"I'm ready." 

Angel turned around and gave her a once-over, his eyes betraying none of his thoughts. < Not bad. Not bad at all... > He had been aware of her having stood by the door, gawking at him, and it had pleased him. He was aware that women tended to find him attractive, and when he wished to, he could be a very charming gentleman. When he wished to. If Willow had expected compliments, she got none. He nodded at her words, his eyes showing an indifference to her appearance that belied his thoughts. "Fine. You may get started." 

Willow hid her disappointment at his seeming lack of a response and walked over to the table where she had laid the items for the spell. Her face remained neutral, but she couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice when she next spoke. "Then without further ado, my lord, I shall begin the spell." 

* * * 

"Hold this," she said abruptly, handing Angel a piece of clear quartz. "I have a similar one, see?" she said, gesturing to the pendant dangling from the chain around her neck. "It'll act as a bridge between the two of us when I cast the spell." Angel examined the six-sided crystal in his hand carefully. The light given off by the nearby lamp caused the crystal to flash with a sudden brilliant beam of light. Angel looked at the witch suspiciously, then back down at the quartz. It looked normal enough, no apparent spells or curses on it. He shrugged and slipped it into his pocket. 

Willow picked up the jar of salt water and stepped up next to Angel. Walking around him three times, she sprinkled the water in the shape of a circle, with the vampire in the middle. "The circle is complete, she said softly. A misty sheen had formed around Angel, closing him in. Willow's eyes had glazed over and her cheeks had gone white, as the forces of magick came over her. She opened her mind and began chanting, when she suddenly stopped. 

"Silly me," she said huskily. Touching the semi-transparent boundary that separated her from Angel, she smiled. "I have to be in the circle to cast the spell." She went over to the table and picked up the black-handled athame. Angel looked at the witch with something akin to alarm, a feeling that the vampire was not accustomed to. Sparks flew as she inserted the athame into the barrier in a swift downward motion. She pulled it back up once and down again before slipping the athame somewhere beneath the folds of her dress. Taking a hold of the circle, she moved it aside gently, as if she were parting a curtain. The witch stepped through and closed the circle behind her. She then turned to face the vampire and smiled dreamily. "Now we can begin." 

* * * Lord Mercury...god of voyagers...I implore thee... Lend thy wings so swift to this traveler. Aid him on his journey across time and space... To a different era and a different place. Hold strong the spell till he wish it free This is my will, so mote it be. 

* * * 

Angel stepped backwards as a small tempest rose within the circle. Willow shook her head, dazed, as whatever powers that had possessed her took leave of her body. She hurriedly reached for the athame and made a move as if to exit the protective circle. Angel reached across the space between them and grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going, little witch?" he hissed. 

Willow's eyes grew round in panic. "No! I have to get out! Otherwise you'll take me back with you!" She struggled fiercely against his hold and held the athame out in her other hand in a desperate attempt to escape from the confinements of the circle. The small tornado had grown larger, and Willow knew it was only a matter of moments before she would be sucked in. 

"That's the whole point, my dear," said Angel, pulling her to him. Willow shrieked in terror as the tempest overcame her. Darkness befell, and then nothing. 


End file.
